nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Zeldris
|image = |age = 252 |birth = February 5 |race = Demon |gender = Male |height = 152 cm (5'0") |weight = 50 kg (110 lbs) |eye = Black |hair = Black |bloodtype = A |family = Demon King Meliodas Estarossa Gelda |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |abilities = God Hellblaze |equipment = Shortsword |manga = Chapter 109 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Yūki Kaji }} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Piety of the Ten Commandments. He is also the Demon King's representative as well as his youngest son. Appearance Zeldris is a short yet muscular young man. He greatly resembles his brother Meliodas, though with a few slight differences. His hair is black and grows counterclockwise to Meliodas' and they both have the same demon mark, except his is over his left eye instead of his right similar to his other older brother, Estarossa. His attire is crimson in color and has an insignia (presumably representing the Demon Clan) on several places. He has silver gauntlets and carries his sword by a strap on his hip. Personality Zeldris is very calm and collected, seemingly not easy to anger. Like his brother, Meliodas, Zeldris appears to have good commanding and leadership skills. Despite being a demon and seemingly evil by nature, Zeldris does seem to have a somewhat caring side, 3,000 years ago when tasked with executing the vampire clan for their planned betrayal he instead chose to seal them instead of killing them all, for Gelda's sake, since he had a romantic relationship with her in the past, implying despite his evil nature, Zeldris is still capable of feeling genuine affection and love for others. While he holds tremendous anger for Meliodas's betrayal, he shows his belief that Meliodas is suffering due to having betrayed his clan after meeting Elizabeth, indicating Zeldris possess some doubts on their estranged relationship. He also showed care for his brother Estarossa, even saving him from an attack that could also kill him, and also showed great loyalty to his father, as evidenced by the fact that he, albeit begrudgingly, obeyed his father's order to crown Meliodas as the new Demon King. Zeldris is confident in his abilities. Clashing with his own brother Meliodas in the past, a very powerful opponent and remain unfazed about the prospect of doing so again and even initiating an attack against him. He also seems to be unwilling to negotiate with Meliodas despite being brothers and seems to hold a grudge against Meliodas, being labelled as a traitor among Zeldris and his fellow Ten Commandments. His confidence in his own abilities develops a certain degree of arrogance towards beings weaker than him. Likewise, he doubts Fraudrin's abilities because of him not being able to obliterate a country of humans. Zeldris is even confident that he alone is more than enough to deal with the Seven Deadly Sins,even smiling as he claims so and also believing that he is more powerful than Meliodas and therefore more worthy to be the new Demon King. In his own words, the only things left for him are rage towards Meliodas and a desire for vengeance against the other four races. However, Zeldris has limits in his patience and, altough he rarely shows it, is not above mocking the ones he had an antagonistic relationship with, he clearly mocks Elizabeth in their short conversation and showing tremendous anger at her for being the reason of his brother's betrayal. He also gets angry after learning that Meliodas is set to be the new Demon King. Zeldris apparently has an unknown goal that he can only achieve by becoming the Demon King and thus would do anything to get the title. However, once Meliodas apparently offered to achieve this unknown desire, Zeldris reluctantly agreed to help Meliodas. History 3,000 years ago Zeldris was mentored by Cusack in combat before he completed his training and stopped learning under his master. During the great war, Zeldris was tasked with executing a clan of vampires who attempted to overthrow the Demon King. However, instead of killing them, he sealed them away for Gelda's sake. Sometime in the past Zeldris clashed with his brother Meliodas. He also said he had met and likely fought the Goddess Elizabeth in the Holy War. Near the end of the war, he was sent to capture or kill the recently escaped Gowther, during which he easily defeated the Giant King Drole, and offered him and the Fairy King positions in the Ten Commandments. Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Zeldris was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Zeldris and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Hill, Zeldris and his fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and concludes that it was Meliodas who caused the destruction of the castle as if there was a great battle fought there before noticing his brother Estarossa in a laid-back self, relaxing in the castle's ruins much to Zeldris' chagrin. Later on, the Commandments continued to rest and recover their magical power through the souls of humans they devoured and were shocked when they sensed Meliodas regain his full Demon powers at Istar. Istar arc Suddenly, Meliodas appeared out of nowhere through Merlin's teleportation and casually greeted the Ten Commandments who were alarmed of his sudden presence, Galand who was determined to finish off where he started. Melodias battled and defeated Galand in less than ten seconds before warning Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins will defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galand was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". Afterword, Zeldris suggest the Ten Commandments to split up and move across the land to regain their magic faster while calming Galand down after his loss against Meliodas. However, Zeldris remained behind as Estarossa refused to move as he wanted to relax after being sealed for so long while Zeldris decided to look around. Great Fight Festival arc Zeldris is revealed to have toppled the Kingdom of Camelot's royal capitol, single-handedly, seemingly having parted ways with Estarossa. Later on he, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia who are facing off against Meliodas. As he stands face to face with his brother, Meliodas immediately attempts to slash him across the chest. Completely unfazed, Zeldris was able to not only avoid the attack but cut Meliodas' arm off. Meliodas then kicks him in the face and attempts to reattach his arm, but Zeldris, unharmed, steps on it to prevent it from reattaching, and calls Grayroad over to place his Jubaku Ensa on Meliodas, to prevent him from escaping. Zeldris later tells a now severely beaten Meliodas that his death will be the first part of their revenge and if it were not for his betrayal, the Demon Clan would have not been defeated in the war. Defensive Battle for Liones arc Corand arc It is revealed that Zeldris survived Escanor's attack. In Camelot, Zeldris senses Merlin scouting Camelot in search of Arthur Pendragon using Orlondi. He swiftly attacks the mage with his magic through Orlondi and manages to curse her but she manages to escape before Zeldris can kill her, impressing him. While Elizabeth tries to cure Merlin, Zeldris came to see who was trying to cure Merlin and was visibly shocked at seeing her again but quickly recovers. Zeldris immediately starts mockingly greeting her, saying it is been quite a while since they last met and calling her a pitiful woman before getting angry when Elizabeth demands he tell her what he means. Zeldris calls her "Cursed Goddess Elizabeth" and asks her if she still brings Meliodas suffering while revealing he is Meliodas younger brother. When Elizabeth confusingly asks Zeldris on his words, Zeldris realises the rumor of the Curse is true and reveals what he knows to her while annoyingly answering that it is off course her when Elizabeth questions on Meliodas' lover. When Elizabeth smiles, Zeldris is shocked and asks her on it. He gets angry when she tell him of what she dreamed of was true, and angrily screams for her to remember what had happened. Current arc Some time later in Camelot, Zeldris tries to remove Excalibur from its place but he did not even budge it, as Zeldris comments on the blade's magic being completely different from that of demons In that moment, a Gray Demon comes and informs him that over one hundred demons have been killed, but they still do not know who the culprit is. Zeldris is annoyed by this, and decides that he will personally punish the criminal. Then, Zeldris is contacted by his father who tells him that Meliodas will replace him as the Demon King and he is to accept his elder brother as his new king, much to Zeldris' anger. Reluctantly agreeing when the Demon King sternly told him to not argue and retrieve Meliodas, Zeldris telepathically calls the other Commandments but none of them responds to him except Gloxinia and Drole, who told him that they have abandoned the Commandments and are enemies of the Demon Clan. Disappointed and angered with the Giant and Fairy Kings decision, Zeldris responds by stripping them of their Demonic power and Commandments before cutting off contact without another word after saying that a Giant and Fairy could never properly work with the Demon Clan. Zeldris smirks unleashing his aura, saying he alone is enough to crush the Seven Deadly Sins and he will show his father who is truly worthy of being the next King of the Demons. In that moment, two demons, Cusack and Chandler, appears, much to Zeldris' pleasent surprise. Noting that his former mentor and Meliodas' former teacher's power is more than enough to fill in the vacancy of the missing Ten Commandments, Zeldris reveals to Chandler that his father has ordered him to rescue Meliodas and crown him as the new Demon King. He blatantly answers Cusack's evident criticism of the order by saying even he can never understand what the Demon King is thinking. When Chandler happily leaves to do so alone, Zeldris says aside from Chandler, there is no other demon more capable of defeating the Seven Deadly Sins. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments and son of the Demon King himself, Zeldris is a extremely powerful demon. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he possesses the mysterious jet-black power of darkness which he can use for a variety of purposes, such as forming wings to fly. His aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence and unnerved Meliodas when he sensed it from several kilometers away. He has the ability to telepathically communicate with the other Commandments even throughout all of Britannia. Due to being the Demon King's representative, he is able to grant the Commandments to others and remove them from any member of the Ten Commandments if they allow it or if they are unable to fight back, shown when he was able to strip Drole and Gloxinia of their status as members of the Ten Commandments. He is also shown capable of supressing the powers of others, even ones as powerful as the Giant King Drole, due to being lent the magic power of the Demon King. He was also capable of inflicting Merlin, an individual with natural resistance to the effects of demonic magic. Zeldris has shown the ability to enlarge his demon mark similar to his older brother, Meliodas. According to Meliodas; due to having been lent the power of the Demon King, Zeldris's power can equal that of the Demon King and Supreme Deity, and that he has the power to remove the curse on him and Elizabeth. However, once Meliodas returned to become Demon King, he states that even with the power Zeldris borrowed from their father, it would not match the true power of the Demon King to which Zeldris agrees to. Zeldris possesses immense levels of strength and skill in combat as he was able to single-handedly render Camelot's entire military forces, the second most powerful kingdom in Britannia, completely powerless with ease, without sustaining any injury. Furthermore, he is capable of getting the better of his elder brother, Meliodas, when he had not regained his true full strength and easily brought down Drole, the Giant King, with a single kick. He has shown extremely fast reflexes, cutting Meliodas' arm off in one swing before the latter was able to behead him. He is also extremely durable, as he was unfazed after taking a kick by Meliodas to his head with his demon mark activated and even survived being hit by Escanor's Cruel Sun at close range. He was even able to survive an attack from Ludoshel of the Four Archangels and remain mostly unharmed. Abilities * |Goddo|literally meaning "Demon King"}}: Zeldris' innate power. According to Zeldris, the Demon King lent his magic power to him for him to use. * ・ |Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"}}: A mysterious ability possessed by Zeldris that allows him to generate black flames. It also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. Commandment Zeldris was bestowed with the commandment of |Keishin}} by the Demon King. Any who turn their back to Zeldris are treated as committing an act of treachery, and are cursed into serving the Demon King, and by extension Zeldris himself, who is acting as the Demon King's representative. Weapons *'Shortsword': Zeldris wields a shortsword with a sharp point on the end. He demonstrates high levels of expertise in swordplay, using it in a manner similar to Iaido, slashing off his brother's arm before he could behead him and resheathing his blade instantaneously. For an unknown reason, he has The Goddess Clan symbol on his sword . Power Level Relationships Meliodas The relationship between the two as it is now is one of hostility. While Meliodas feels some level of guilt towards Zeldris when not confronting him, Zeldris seems to harbor nothing but anger towards his traitorous brother. The exact details of their relationship 3,000 years ago before is unclear but he seems to be unforgiving of Meliodas' actions, whatever they may be, in the present day. However, Zeldris himself apparently views Meliodas is suffering around Elizabeth and does blame her for his brother's betrayal. Nevertheless, any bond they had has vanished despite Zeldris apparently having some doubts on his antagonism towards his older brother and finds his actions and betrayal towards the Demon Clan to be unacceptable and unforgivable. Zeldris also expressed outrage at The Demon King's order to retrieve and crown Meliodas as the New Demon King. However, due to Meliodas apparently promising to fulfill Zeldris' unknown desire that can only be fulfilled by becoming the Demon King, Zeldris is now working with Meliodas. Elizabeth Zeldris appears to possess a deep loathing and grudge against Elizabeth as she is the reason why Meliodas betrayed the Demon Clan, and therefore the reason why his clan was defeated in the Holy War. Upon meeting her, Zeldris lightly mocked her, calling her a pitiful woman and taking visible pleasure in taunting the lover of his elder brother, but quickly showing quite large amounts of anger when Elizabeth demanded he tell her what he is talking about and staring angrily at her when she calmly acknowledged she made Meliodas suffer. He even angrily told her, as she cures Merlin who was cursed by Zeldris, to remember everything and know the true depth of her sin 3000 years ago. However, it appears that despite their antagonistic relationship, Zeldris does view her as someone impressive as he didn't dismiss her when she came into the dark space created by his magic, and even openly called her an interesting guest. Gelda Currently they do not know exactly the relationship they had or since when, but according to Gelda's words they were lovers, so much so that when ordered to eliminate the Vampire Clan, Zeldris preferred to seal them so as not to kill his lover. Ten Commandments Estarossa Though Zeldris seems occasionally exasperated with Estarossa's lazy demeanor, Zeldris looks up to his elder brother and respects him greatly. When Estarossa was about to be consumed by Escanor's Cruel Sun, Zeldris rushes into the fray despite the danger to himself in order to save him. However, he does not completely trust Estarossa as he is aware of his potential power craving. Indeed, he warned him to not try stealing the Commandments they had to recover for himself and was shocked when this latter supposed to kill their fellow comrades to acquire them. Galand Zeldris seems to hold Galand in contempt, viewing the older demon's pride as symbolic of why the Ten Commandments were humiliated and sealed in the war. When Galand urges Melascula to locate Meliodas after he "greets" them Zeldris simply replies that, Galand as he was then, would merely be defeated again and that he should cool his head and think, seemingly summarizing his issues with Galand. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Execution **Hobbies: Dragon hunting **Daily Routine: Goddess slaying **Favorite food: Dragon meat **Dream/Hope: Perfect victory **Charmpoint: Nothing *Both Zeldris and Meliodas are voiced by Yūki Kaji (Japanese) *Zeldris is the shortest member of the Ten Commandments *Zeldris' sword sems to have the symbol of the Goddess Clan at the bottom of its hilt. If this is intentional or coincidence, it's unknown References }} Navigation es:Zeldris Fr:Zeldris Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists